A Heating Flame
by Dr. Scythe
Summary: Duo Maxwell is head over heels for this Heero Yuy student, which he ends up being trapped with in a bathroom while the school is having a fire drill; will he confess? 1x2 2x1 Disclaimer: These are not my characters! I have no rights to them.
1. Chapter 1

The ringing didn't stop no matter how much he begged in his sleep, and to one's notice, he didn't know where the ringing was coming from exactly until he opened his eyes to see the flashes of light that signified the fire drill. "Oh, shit." Duo Maxwell covered his ears to drown the noise as he swung his legs out from under the school desk, standing up; he'd been dozing a couple seconds ago, dreaming of the guy with cobalt blue eyes.

At the moment, students were filling out the door in their school uniforms of black and white; the basic white dress shirt and black pants or skirt. Duo's shirt, wrinkled and un-tucked, with black converses peeking out from his black slacks, articulated him as a non-serious individual, especially the chestnut brown hair that reached mid-back in a braid; which did get him teased here and there by the other guys. However, there was a single guy who never insulted Duo yet. Catching sight of the cobalt eyed loner from his desk, Duo noticed that this guy was actually hanging behind the group, waiting outside the door for whatever reason.

"Duo Maxwell, hurry up." Mr. Winner, the English teacher, called over the chatty teenagers from across the room at the doorway. Dressed in the baby blue dress shirt, black tie, and slacks, Mr. Winner came off as a professional, although it might've been the soft expression he gave to each individual student, with the baby face, that made Mr. Winner such a heart throb for the girls and boys; the blond hair and blue eyes might've taken part in that as well.

"It must be a practice drill, so go ahead and leave your stuff behind." He said as nicely as he could while watching the sleepy Duo. With that, holding the door open for Duo Maxwell, Mr. Winner checked off the other's name on the role onto a clip board, "We're heading to the soccer field, Duo. Oh, Heero?" he became aware that his top student had been waiting by the door, "Will you take Duo Maxwell with you to the field? I know you won't allow him to slip through your fingers."

"Hn." The Japanese boy with cobalt blue eyes, dark brown hair, and a sculpted body that would make any boy envious, replied. Swiftly, he grasped Duo's wrist, pulling him down the hallway while Mr. Winner locked up the classroom. Duo couldn't help but notice how crisp Heero Yuy looked; shirt tucked in, pressed pants... He might as well should have brought a bucket for his drool and douse the heat in his loins.

'_What should I say? I really want to talk to him, but I'm afraid he'll say nothing like he does to everyone else!_' Duo screamed in his head as his nerves prickled the muscle he called a heart. Politely, he asked the other, "Hey, may I," he hesitated, "use the restroom?" '_Shit, why did I go and ask that?_'

Heero was thrown off by Duo's words immediately, but covered it up with a stony face, "Mr. Winner told me-"

Duo interrupted him, "Yeah, but come _with_ me. I mean, as long as _both _of us go to the field in the _end_, then you've kept your word."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It dawned on Heero as to why Mr. Winner had wanted him to keep a close eye on this boy; Duo had no sense of mortal danger. "If this weren't a practice drill, I'd tell you no." he turned the corner which led towards a different route from the soccer field; Mr. Winner hadn't noticed, because he was engrossed in his walkie talkie radio.

Down another hall, going by dozens of lockers, Heero stopped them to eye at the boy's bathroom, "There." He stepped a few feet to the side, "Go ahead." Heero held the door open, aware that this was a one person only bathroom; with an eye for detail, he saw one toilet and sink. Watching Duo turn his heart shaped face as if to admit his true intentions, he frowned deeply, "You never had to go to the bathroom in the first place, right? What's the deal, Duo?"

"I wanted to talk to you and the bathroom came to mind." Duo fumbled his shirt collar, violet hues flicking from the bathroom door to Heero Yuy's face, "There is something I've been dying to tell you-" A noise rattled from above them; Duo went quiet to listen in, "Did you hear that?"

Heero heard an additional crack from the ceiling, "Hn." Aside from Heero's curiosity, Duo took action and dragged the other boy inside the bathroom, then closed the door; the door trembled against Duo's form. As what appeared to be the ceiling caved in, Heero and Duo backed off to the side. Heero's eyebrows knitted in thought, mouth hanging open while his brain searched for an explanation. Duo attempted to turn the silver, metal handle to view the damage but Heero stopped him, "Don't open that, we could get crushed by the debris."

Ten minutes later, Duo was on the floor, legs spread out, "Regrettably, I should've told you my reputation of bad luck." He laughed in a joking manner. Guess who didn't find him funny? The death glare aimed at him gave him chills, "Was that really the ceiling?"

Heero speculated the space of the bathroom, finding no window in the process, "There's no denying it; we're stuck for the time being." Eyes on the carefree individual, he went on, "I can't believe you're sitting down on that floor." Germs did freak him out.

"I would have never pinned you as a neat freak." Duo said sarcastically.

"How can you make jokes at a time like this, Duo?" Heero leant against the bathroom tiled wall, ignoring all the written insults in sharpy markers.

"I've been through worse."

Heero crossed his arms, afraid to touch that topic, "What were you going to tell me before?" he changed the conversation.

Duo tossed his braid over his shoulder, holding the tip of his braid to his lips, "Why don't you make fun of me like everyone else?"

"You're made fun of?"

"Don't play dumb, Heero."

How did this go over his head? Maybe he really did need to listen to people, "I'm not that kind of person."

"Of course not, which is why I _like _you." Duo's head hung on his shoulders, eyes hiding behind strands of his bangs.


End file.
